Science Fair
by sez101
Summary: Sam and Jack are married and have 2 little geniuses of their own,


It was quiet, too quiet; it could only mean one thing, trouble!

Moving from room to room he tried to identify the source of his discomfort finally he reached the garage his spider sense tingly. Listening at the door he could hear the soft murmurs of voices. Using all his black op skills he inched the wooden door open. There all absorbed in their project was his wife and their 2 children. Mustering his best command voice he shouted Attention. Instinctively his wife snapped too his kids spinning around all looking unmistakably guilty.

"Uh oh busted" Jake whispered unintentionally loud enough for Jack to hear him.

"Just what is going on here?" he asked walking nearer the contents of the table which revealed nothing of their activities just that they were building something.

Both children instantly looked to their mum worried that dad was upset with them

"Jack" Sam admonished gently, smiling to reassure him however only setting him more on guard

"Sam" he replied it not working on him this time,

"it's their science project" she explained " it's due in less than a month" her excitement was evident so was the kids.

"Mum is showing us how to build a particle beam accelerator" Grace explained, her blond ringlets bobbing up and down as she spoke,

"A what?" Jack asked before realising his mistake as all three of them descended into technobabble,

"Ack" he silenced them "What happened to the volcano?" he questioned remembering Charlie at that age.

"Boring" Jacob moaned rubbing his brown spikey hair "we are not four anymore dad"

"Sam I'm pretty sure that a fourth grade science project isn't meant to revolutionise the laws of physics." Jack reminded her, Sam nodded her face sheepish,

"Well I did talk them out of the Naquida generator" she defended both kids nodding looking disappointed.

"Where would they get the Naquida?" Jack asked sometimes scared how resourceful his kids were, but surely not even his 2 little geniuses could make Naquida. Right?

"Uncle Teal'c asked what we wanted for our birthday" Grace piped up, "but mummy said no" he hot her mother a look that showed her displeasure, Sam met her blue eyes with an amused glare.

"I bet Grandad George could get us some Naquida" Jacob said, both children started taking excitedly while Sam looked over proudly

"No nothing classified and that includes the particle beam accelerator" Jack ordered "why don't you guys build a rocket or something?" he suggested instantly regretting it as the disappointment turned to excitement. After a conversation involving thrusters and vectors and fuel all three nodded.

"Deal dad" Grace said sticking out her hand.

"Good I'm gonna go watch Simpsons" he decided, both Jacob and Grace both looked pleading at Sam who sighed

"fine go I guess the rocket can wait"

They both grinned high fived each other running to catch up with Jack.

A month later it was the big day. Project ready both Grace and Jacob were up early too excited to sleep. Both Sam and Jack had taken the day off knowing how important it was to the kids.

They'd decided to do separate projects grace continuing with the rocket idea Jake having a more secret idea that he assured everyone was very cool.

Grace was first her rocket velocity being too great for the gymnasium in which the fair was held.

"A good rocket won't just go up, it needs a controlled re entertry to be used again or to get its cargo safely down, this is what takes the most time. My rocket will go up to over 1000ft at over 70miles per second and then land just here" she placed a mat on the floor.

"You might want to stand back"

Pressing a button the 10ft rocket shot up and up and up until you could see it suddenly it reappeared shooting towards the ground. It landed making the ground shake and making a huge crater in the middle of the field.

"Oops" Grace said as her classmates yelled cool

"that's my girl blowing stuff up just like her mum" Jack muttered while Sam frowned slightly

"Grace a word" she ordered in a tone that brokered no arguments

"I'm sorry mum I couldn't find another fuel that worked as well" Grace began

"Where? And Who?" Sam asked

"Uncle Jonas but it was only a little"

"Grace you know it's dangerous and classified" Sam admonished

"I know I took precautions"

"-and you failed to take the instability onto account otherwise we wouldn't have This smoking crater"

"I thought I had" Grace said frowning more disappointed that it hadn't worked than she was worried about punishment.

"We'll discuss this later" Sam said firmly

"Please don't tell dad" Grace begged

"I'm sorry Grace you know the rules" Sam reminded "now let's go and see this secret project your brother has been doing.

Jacob was in the main hall the judges just approaching Sam and Grace hurried over

"Star Wars is the best movie ever, but Lightsabers aren't a reality that is until today." Jacob pressed a button on the innocuous rod he had been holding a beam of light burst out it was blue.

"and it cuts too" he demonstrated by cutting a brick in two. Sam sighed again as Jack grinned he couldn't wait to show Teal'c

"Jacob a word" she ordered,

"aww come on mum I didn't use any classified material like Grace or reveal anything classified everyone knows about Lightsabers."

"But not everyone knows about the force field technology you use to keep the laser beam in"

"come on mum it's really cool" Sam hid a smile it was really cool but she couldn't stop discipline because it was cool.

"Did McKay help or was it Dr lee?" she questioned Jacob bowed his head

"Jacob Daniel O'Neill" she full named him

"it was Thor" Jacob admitted

"Thor !" Sam exclaimed

"Uncle Teal'c showed him the movies"

Sam sighed as Jack and Grace joined them. Seeing her face Jack frowned he'd been really proud of his kids.

"What?" He asked

"Sorry dad" both kids muttered

2 weeks with Woosley teaching them about responsibility as they helped in his office had been the punishment Which had almost made them regret doing it. Almost The shiny first place ribbon they both shared that was stuck on the kitchen fridge abs the huge smile on Teal'cs face the proud owner of a real Lightsaber meant in Jacobs and Graces eyes it was totally worth it


End file.
